Life Doesn't Get Much Better Than This
by Mr. Bigbucks
Summary: Oneshot! I decided to write this oneshot of James proposing to Lily.


_**Hey People! Just to let you know I am Mister Bigbucks, just on a different account that I use for James/Lily fics. I decided to write this one shot of James proposing to Lily. I hope you like it!**_

****

****

"Oh, this is gorgeous!" Lily Evans exclaimed running over to the magical fountain shaped like a lion.

James was nervous. He forced a smile onto his face as he walked over to his girlfriend of ten months and sat down beside her.

Lily Evans, his girlfriend, the girl he chased at Hogwarts for nearly four years. During his final year at Hogwarts he and Lily managed to be civil with one another since they were the Head Boy and Girl. Sirius Black told him to get over his infatuation of Lily Evans, he told James to move on and forget about her.

But he couldn't forget about Lily Evans.

Her silky red hair made him want to run his fingers through it and those soft pink lips. How could a man not be infatuated with her?

His attempts to ask her out during his years at Hogwarts didn't work as he had planned. Lily would usually scream at him or storm away from him every time he asked her, one time she even slapped him. James grinned at the memory. Sirius called it the red headed temper, but Remus Lupin would just laugh and shake his head.

In the middle of November he and Lily were working together on a date for the next Hogsmeade Visit, when he politely asked her if she would accompany him to the village. James still remembered the searching look she gave him with those gorgeous emerald eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

After watching him suspiciously for nearly a minute she broke out into a grin and nodded happily.

The rest, they say, is history.

"James, are you alright?" Lily asked concerned as she watched him.

James smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about Hogwarts." He said softly his forehead pressed against hers.

She smiled and nodded. "It's hard to believe it's over, isn't it? It's the middle of September and I still feel like every time I wake up in the morning I'll be in my four poster in the dormitory."

James chuckled. "I know. It's weird not waking up and hearing Sirius snoring loudly or Remus and that awful werewolf breathing."

She laughed and he smiled. She was so beautiful. She reminded him of a goddess out of a fairy tale his mother told him when he was a child.

His parents.

They were murdered shortly after Christmas in his seventh year. Voldemort and his minions ambushed a Ball at the Ministry and his parents with many others were murdered.

James still remembered the aftermath of that event quiet well. He was silent for the most part once he returned to Hogwarts. Lily was the only one he would talk to. Merlin, how he loved that woman.

Sirius wasn't much better off than James was. The Potters were what he considered to be his real parents. After he ran away from home after his fifth year James's parents welcomed him with welcome arms. Sirius would often brood and drink after their funeral, until James finally got over it and helped Sirius out of his depression.

James was the sole beneficiary of the Potter's will, meaning he got a ton of gold and a couple properties, including the one he and Lily were at right now, Potter Manor.

He and his girlfriend were in the back yard behind the mansion. Straight in front of them was a small clump of tree's that surrounded the Quidditch Stadium, and to the left was a luxurious pool and hot tub, while to his right was mountain in the distance.

He remembered when he was younger he would come outside and sit down where he and Lily sat now, and watch the sunset against the mountains. It was truly a sight to behold. He wanted it to be here where he made the biggest decision of his life.

Lily turned her attention to the very mountain James was just thinking about with a pleasant smile on her face. James gulped and quietly put a hand in his pocket and felt the velvety ring box.

He was going to ask Lily Evans to be his wife.

It was his mother's wedding ring in the box. Before that it was his grandmothers and her mother's going very far back. When his parent's died Griphook handed him a box with his parent's wedding rings, the Potter family ring, and a small black book. He remembered his father reading the book sometimes by the fire. When asked about it, he would just smile and ruffle his son's hair telling him he would know what it said one day.

James hadn't read the book. He didn't want to, actually.

'_Come on, get yourself together, Potter!' _James mentally slapped himself. _'Get down on one knee and ask her the question.'_

James took a shaky breath and slid off the marble stone and bent down on one knee.

Lily turned to him and her gasped when she saw the ring box in his hand.

"Lily Evans, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you." James began in a shaky voice, but it grew stronger with every word. "The past months we've been dating have been the happiest of my life and I can't imagine living without you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He slipped the stunning ring on her finger and glanced up at her.

She had tears streaming down her face, but it made her look more beautiful than ever. She smiled and ran a finger over the ancient ring.

"Of course, I'll marry you!" she said through her tears.

James grinned and pulled her into a kiss. Life couldn't get any better than this.

**_Well, that's it! Leave a review!_**


End file.
